


5 times Finn goes to Kurt for advice (and 1 time he doesn't have to)

by mixtapestar



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a lot of learning to do, he just hasn't realized it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Finn goes to Kurt for advice (and 1 time he doesn't have to)

1.

Kurt makes quiet disapproving noises as he sorts through Finn's shirts, pausing every now and then to toss one aside completely. "I'm trying to impress Quinn," Finn had explained, thinking angrily of Sam and his 'Bieber experience'. Kurt had been reluctant at first, until Finn had agreed to let Kurt get rid of the worst shirt he could find.

"You know I don't approve of what you're doing," Kurt says, eyes flicking up to Finn's for a split second before focusing on the shirt he's holding over Finn's chest.

Guilt claws at Finn's insides, and it's not the first time. "You just don't understand," he says quietly.

Kurt purses his lips, a sign that he has something to say but he's keeping it to himself. Finn feels the need to defend himself.

"When I was with Quinn, I was happy. In the early days, anyway. If I could just get that feeling back, I--" Finn shakes his head. "Everything was going fine until Sam..."

He trails off, remembering Sam's ridiculous dance. He'd thought it was kinda cool for a minute, wishing he could pull off those dance moves, but once he'd seen the girls' reactions, he'd immediately changed his mind.

Finn snaps back to reality when he realizes Kurt has stopped and is smirking up at him. "Until Sam...?"

Finn makes a frustrated noise. "His stupid Justin Bieber thing! It's not appealing. At all. I don't know what the girls see in it."

Kurt's eyebrow arches up further as he studies Finn's expression. Finn hates when he does that. Finally, Kurt moves away to grab a dark red hoodie from Finn's closet. "I guess you'll never know until you try it," Kurt says, pressing the hoodie into his hands.

"But--"

"Think about it!" Kurt says over his shoulder, already leaving Finn's room.

Finn stares at the hoodie, feeling at a loss. He doesn't like this idea, but at this point, he's willing to try anything.

2.

Finn knocks cautiously on Kurt's door. He hears the murmur of Kurt's voice stop abruptly, then after a moment, "Come in!"

Kurt blinks at him for a moment, then returns his attention to his phone. "No, it's just Finn. What were you saying?"

Finn knows he's being ignored on purpose, but Kurt's the only one who can help right now. "I need to talk to you," he says, trying to make it sound urgent.

"One second," Kurt says into the phone, then puts his hand lightly over the speaker. In a soft, impatient voice, he says, "Give me one good reason I should hang up on my boyfriend and give you my attention."

Finn figures he kind of deserves that. "I was a jerk, I _am_ a jerk, and I wanna make it right."

Kurt does that thing again where he's studying Finn's expression, and Finn does his best to look sincere. He does feel like a jerk, so it's not hard.

"Fine," Kurt says after a moment. "Just give me a minute to say goodbye to Blaine."

Finn nods, but Kurt's already gone back to his phone call. Kurt's expression changes instantly, and he just looks _happier_ when he's talking to Blaine. As Finn slips back out into the hallway, he tries to remember the last time he felt that way. He doesn't feel that way with Quinn, not anymore.

As he waits for Kurt, he thinks about karma and how bad things are supposed to happen to people who do bad things. Maybe this is what he deserves for everything he's done, especially to Sam. He never should've followed Sam to that motel.

"I'm glad to see you've come to your senses," Kurt says as he walks in, snapping Finn out of his reverie.

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten involved in the whole... rumor thing, but things with Quinn have been rough lately..."

"Then _why_ are you still dating her?" Kurt asks with an exasperated eyeroll.

"I dunno, she can be pretty cool when she's not all up in arms about being popular. Look, that's not the point, this is about Sam, not Quinn."

"You do realize that in getting back together with her, you asked her to do to Sam exactly what you're worried about her doing to you now. _And_ you thought that I was hooking up with him too? Seriously? Do you even know me at all? We're supposed to be brothers, Finn, so start acting like one."

Finn waits as Kurt settles back with his arms crossed and catches his breath. "You've been holding that in for a while, haven't you?"

Kurt's only answer is a raise of his eyebrows.

"I deserved it," Finn admits after a moment. "I haven't been a very good brother, or friend, or anything I guess. I didn't really think you'd do that to Blaine, by the way. But I had no idea what else it could be, I mean, Sam seemed fine at school. How did you even find out?"

Kurt waves a hand in the air as he explains, "Blaine and I ordered a pizza one day when I was visiting him at Dalton. I guess Sam's working deliveries. Blaine started being nosy, which is his definition of friendly, asking Sam how he had time to balance school and a part time job, and pretty soon Sam was telling us the whole story."

He probably wouldn't have told them anything if Finn had been there, Finn thinks bitterly. There was a time that he and Sam were friends, but it seems so far away now. "How can I make it right?"

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Why do you even want to? To get back in Quinn's good graces?"

"This isn't about Quinn," Finn says again, and means it. "Sam's my teammate, both in football and in New Directions. We're supposed to help each other out."

After a moment's consideration, Kurt stands up. He pauses in the doorway to say over his shoulder, "I have it on good authority that he pawned his guitar at the shop just down from Rachel's house," he glances at Finn for a quick moment, "but you didn't hear it from me."

Finn takes a while to process this information - he can't believe Sam would sell his guitar - and then snaps back to reality suddenly, sure of what he has to do. He calls out his thanks after Kurt, then picks up the phone to call Rachel.

3.

The Thursday after prom, Finn wakes up feeling _amazing_. The past week has been exhausting, what with all the drama that happened at prom, so it's a nice change. He lays there for another few minutes, waiting for his alarm and clinging to that ridiculously happy feeling he'd had in the dream.

He'd been laughing, he remembers, having so much fun, leaning into someone comfortably, thinking how in love he was, how he should just kiss--

Oh. How he should just kiss... Sam.

He bolts upright in bed, his alarm buzzing mere seconds later. He absently hits the off button, running back over the dream. No mistake about it though, he'd definitely been dreaming about Sam. It was all coming back now.

But he'd felt so _good_ ; it wasn't like it was inappropriate, they were just hanging out. Sam was barely even speaking to him in real life, and it had been so nice in the dream to know they were back on good terms. But it was only a dream.

He feels awkward all during glee, though it goes largely unnoticed on account of almost everyone being mad at everyone else. Mr. Schue stands up front and tries to impart some wisdom about teamwork, but it doesn't do any good. Finn is mildly surprised when it's Mike Chang who speaks up and tells him to stop wasting his time.

That night after dinner, Finn pulls Kurt aside.

"What does it mean if you have a... dream about someone?"

Kurt blanches. "Finn, there is such a thing as too much information."

"Not like, _that_ kind of dream. Just, where you feel all floaty, being around that person. Like you're in love."

Kurt's eyebrows do that thing. The thing where Finn knows he's in trouble. "Are you being pronoun avoidant on purpose, or is it just a coincidence?"

"I don't know what that means, but--you're supposed to dream about things you feel, right? That you just haven't thought about out loud?"

Kurt hums. "Not necessarily. Your dreams piece together whatever your subconscious picks up throughout the day. Like last night, I dreamt that I was at Dalton and Mercedes was my teacher. It doesn't mean I want it to happen, it's probably just a combination of her schooling Blaine in trivia and David inviting her to hang out with all of us more often."

Finn contemplates this, and it makes sense. Sam had been wearing one of Finn's old shirts yesterday, and it had looked a lot better on him. He probably just put that together with... being single, or something.

"So who was it? Someone terrible? Can I guess?"

"It was probably nothing," Finn says, and immediately regrets it when Kurt's eyes light up.

"Ooh, it _was_ someone terrible. Coach Sylvester?"

"Gross, no. It wasn't someone terrible, just let it go," he says, already backing out of Kurt's room.

"You can tell me!" Kurt calls after him, cackling with laughter. "I can keep a secret!"

It's weird, but now he's more sure than ever that he should try to be friends with Sam again. Maybe that's what the dream was trying to tell him after all. He thinks of Quinn's break-up speech to him after prom, and grudgingly admits Quinn deserves someone like Sam, someone smart and reliable, funny. None of the things Finn has going for him. Sam can dance, too.

Sam hadn't taken her back, though. He was stronger than Finn. It was like Rachel said a couple weeks ago, "You'll forgive your first love anything." As unfair as it is, Finn figures she's right about that.

4.

"Why will no one go see this movie with me?" Finn says, exasperated, after Artie tells him he's got plans. That makes the sixth person who either has unspecified 'plans' or just doesn't want to see the movie.

"What's the movie?" Sam says, walking into the choir room.

Finn turns, surprised. "Thor."

"Sweet, that's been out two weeks. I'll go with you, I can get us free passes."

"Seriously?" Finn says, doing a bad job of hiding his surprise.

"Yeah, I know a guy. I've been wanting to see it since like January."

He smiles huge, and Finn finds himself smiling back hesitantly. "That's awesome."

And just like that, it's like they're friends again. They spend the ride there speculating about what will be included, and the ride home arguing about what which scene was better, and it's the most fun Finn's had in weeks.

"Dude, that was awesome," Sam says when they pull up to his family's (new, but tiny) apartment. "I hope I didn't bore you. No one ever wants to go to movies with me, because I talk about them too much after."

"Are you kidding? It was great!" Finn insists. "I should see movies more often."

Sam smiles before saying goodbye, and soon their movie nights become a tradition. For the last part of the school year, they go see a movie every weekend, and then Sam talks him into getting Netflix for their Wii (actually, he talks Finn's folks into it, and then sets it up, because Finn has no idea how to do that stuff).

When summer finally gets here, Sam starts working almost full-time at the pizza place, and Finn takes a few hours at the sporting goods store down the road, but they hang out almost all the time outside of work. It isn't until Burt introduces Sam to a neighbor as 'Finn's best friend' that Finn realizes it's the case. It's been so long since he's had a best friend, he almost forgot what it was like.

In early July, they finally find time to use Sam's passes to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Finn buys a ton of food and they spread out in the back row of the theater. Sam steals some of Finn's food as usual, and they crack jokes under their breath throughout the whole thing.

They're already talking about it full steam when they step into the lobby, and that's when they pass a couple of Kurt's friends from Dalton.

"Hey Finn!" Jeff says enthusiastically.

"Hey Jeff, Nick," Finn says, nodding to each of them. "This is Sam."

"Yo."

"These guys are in the Warblers," Finn explains, and Sam nods.

"What are you guys going to see?" Sam asks, grabbing the drink out of Finn's hand and slurping at it loudly. Finn misses the response because he's too busy trying to grab his drink back from Sam, but pretty soon Jeff is rambling about some musical Finn's never heard of. He's pretty sure he missed something.

"We should probably get in there," Nick finally says, cutting his friend off.

"Right, hang on, gotta grab some grub," Jeff says, then takes off for concessions.

Sam waves after him, then turns to Finn. "I gotta hit the head. Meet you at the car?"

"Sure," Finn says, and then he's left with Nick. "I guess I should--"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go make sure Jeff doesn't buy them out of Skittles. It was nice meeting your boyfriend!"

And with that, he walks away, leaving Finn dumbstruck with the protest he can't give to anyone.

He goes out to the car in kind of a daze that continues until a few minutes into the drive to Sam's, which is when Sam calls him on it.

"You're not usually this quiet, what's up?" Sam asks, slurping at Finn's drink again. Finn's eyes go to his mouth immediately, but then he snaps his eyes back to the road. No wonder Nick thought they were dating.

He shakes it off. "How great was that last swordfight?"

"Oh man," Sam says, and Finn gets into the conversation enough that he forgets about the misunderstanding for a while.

Back home, he goes straight to Kurt's room.

"Are Sam and I dating?" he asks as soon as he's got the door closed behind him.

Kurt chokes on his smoothie.

"We ran into Nick and Jeff at the movies, and I think they thought we were on a date."

Kurt waves a hand. "Nick and Jeff think everyone is dating. Don't let their charming personalities fool you, they're huge gossips."

"They kind of have a point, though," Finn says, feeling a bit lightheaded even as he says it.

Kurt shoots him a skeptical look. "Would you really stop hanging out with Sam because a couple guys you barely know thought you were dating?"

"No! Of course not! That's not what I'm saying."

Kurt puts his magazine aside, confused look fixed firmly on his face, and gives Finn his full attention. "What _are_ you saying?"

"I don't know. Can you be accidentally dating someone? What if I was and I didn't know it?" He can feel the horrified look on his face, and Kurt's expression turns quickly to one of disapproval.

"It's not dating if there's no attraction involved," he says, rolling his eyes dramatically. "By that logic, I'd be dating Mercedes as well as Blaine." He picks his magazine back up and returns his attention to it in a clear dismissal.

Finn walks back to his room in a daze, eyes going straight to his bulletin board, full of pictures of his friends, with one of him and Sam right in the middle. "No attraction," he says to the empty air. "Right."

5.

A couple weeks later, Kurt is hanging out in Finn's room using his computer after his own had an unfortunate run-in with a virus, and Finn asks, "How did you know you weren't attracted to girls?"

Without glancing up, Kurt shrugs and says, "How do you know you're not attracted to guys? I'm just not. I've never met a girl that gives me _that_ feeling when I look at her." At Finn's confused silence, he clarifies, "Like the feeling I get when I look at Blaine."

"But can't, I dunno," Finn chances a glance at the not-quite-shut door, "can't a person be attracted to both?"

Kurt sighs a bit and types something for a few seconds, but then he freezes. Finn can see the change in his expression even from across the room. Shit, he's already figured it out.

Sure enough, he whips his head up at Finn, eyes wide with surprise. Without saying a word, he stands up and closes the door. Finn just stands there, feeling every inch of his 6 feet taking up the most amount of room.

"Sit," Kurt says, pointing to his bed. Finn does as told, but he hopes this isn't going to be weird. No matter what's going on with him these days, he's still not like Kurt. He doesn't like to talk about his feelings.

Kurt places his chair next to the bed so that Finn feels for a moment like he's seeing a shrink. If Kurt asks him, "How does that make you feel?", he's out of there.

"This is about Sam, isn't it?" Kurt asks, confident.

"How did you--"

"Shh, I'm talking now. Look, I know how much you hate this stuff, so I'll try to keep it as simple as possible." Finn smiles, grateful, and Kurt looks intent. "When he's not around, do you wish he was?"

Finn nods.

"You want to be with him?"

He nods again.

"And kissing? Have you actually thought about kissing him?"

The scenario runs through his head again. He's pictured it a hundred different ways in the past few weeks - sitting in the shadows of the back row at the movies, ducking out back at the pizza place during Sam's breaks, pausing one of their video games and just pushing him down on the couch-- Finn shifts uncomfortably before breathing, "Yeah."

Kurt looks surprised. "Yeah?"

Finn blushes. "I don't know if he'd be into it, though. Sometimes I think--but other times--I dunno."

Kurt nods. "I can help you there. You've had us order pizza once a week or more all summer. He shows up way in advance of thirty minutes so he can stay here longer. He's here more than he's at home. And most importantly, I've seen the way he looks at you. I owe Blaine ten bucks thanks to you. It was never a question of whether Sam liked you; that much was obvious. But I just figured you were clueless, just leading him on."

"Gee, thanks," Finn mumbles.

Kurt shrugs, unaffected. "Who all have you told?"

Now it's Finn's turn to shrug. "This is the first time I've talked to anyone about it." Kurt's eyes widen, and then he blinks, and his hand is on his chest, and he keeps blinking. Finn watches cautiously. "Hey--are you okay?"

Before Finn knows what's happened, Kurt has launched himself across the bed and is hugging him within an inch of his life. "Um," Finn says.

"Just hug me back, Finn," Kurt says in a watery tone, and Finn does, finding himself smiling.

6.

Finn stumbles out into the hall, fingers drumming nervously against his leg, when he sees the light shining out from Kurt's room.

"What are you doing here?" Finn demands, pushing the door open. "Oh."

Finn immediately looks away, but not before he gets that image stuck in his head, of Kurt straddling Blaine on the bed as they make out. He feels jealous, not for the first time, but with any luck he'll have his own make-out partner soon enough.

"I told you we should've closed the door," Blaine murmurs, but immediately goes quiet at a quelling look from Kurt.

"Hi, Finn," Kurt says primly. He looks flustered, but way more put together than Finn thinks he would be after making out that hard. They've moved away from each other on the bed, but Finn doesn't miss Blaine's hand resting comfortably on Kurt's upper thigh. "Did you need my help with something?"

"I need you to get lost," Finn says, his voice shaking a bit.

Kurt narrows his eyes. "Blaine and I always hang out when we've got the house to ourselves. You know that."

"Yeah, but sometimes you go over to Blaine's, and I thought you had that... show or whatever you were gonna watch."

"We can do that here," Kurt says, looking more annoyed by the second.

"Come on, man. I've cleared out for you before," he says, trying to give Kurt a significant look, and both Kurt and Blaine blush immediately.

Blaine laughs, cutting in. He moves his hand down to Kurt's knee and says, "Kurt, I think Finn has a date."

Now it's Finn's turn to blush, avoiding eye contact even through Kurt's, "Oh. _Oh_."

Kurt is up off the bed in a heartbeat. "Why didn't you say so? Is this what you're wearing? You're not gonna try to cook, are you? When--"

"Kurt," Finn interrupts, cutting him a look. "I got this. But you really need to go. Like," he adds under his breath, "in 30 minutes or less."

Both Kurt and Blaine look overjoyed, which is just really embarrassing, but now that they know the reason, they do what he's asked.

Once they're gone, Finn finds himself wishing they'd stuck around for a few more minutes, because waiting in silence is about to kill him. When the doorbell rings, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

For one horrifying moment before he opens the door, Finn fears that they've sent someone else, or that Joe didn't cover Sam's shift as planned, but those fears disappear quickly when he sees Sam in the doorway.

"Hey," he says, taking a moment to let himself really look for the first time. No use hiding it tonight, he figures, and Sam looks insanely good in that uniform.

He also looks pissed. "Hey," Sam says shortly, shoving the pizza in Finn's hands and pushing past him into the house. "What's this about you getting Joe to cover my shift?"

"I--"

"You do know I have to make up those hours, right?"

"I just thought we could hang out. He agreed to let you work early Monday instead."

"You can't just decide when I work and when I don't!" Sam says, hands flailing.

Finn sets the pizza aside and says, feeling defensive, "I thought you liked working the earlier shift on Monday because it was slow, and I can come hang out."

"I do, that's not the point!" He runs a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. He seems to deflate a bit before adding, "Or that's the whole point, I don't know."

"Why are you so upset?" Finn asks, leading Sam to sit on the couch with a hand on his arm. He looks at Sam intently and tries to figure it out. "Did your mom lose the job at the mall?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Sam assures him, waving a hand in dismissal. "It's just--" He stops and stares at Finn's hand, still resting on his arm. Sam takes a deep breath, and then quietly continues, "It's you."

"Me?" Finn says, pulling his hand back quickly.

"Yes!" Sam says, regaining his energy. "You're driving me crazy!"

"What did I do?"

Another deep breath. "Listen, Finn, I know you say you're straight, but between you and me, you're not very good at it."

Finn can only stare back in shock, his stomach tied up in knots. This was not how he was expecting tonight to go. Kurt had seemed so sure that Sam was into him.

"Shit," Sam says after a few seconds. He bolts upright off the couch, shaking Finn out of his reverie. "Just, forget I said anything. I'm just... tired. I'll go get some sleep, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay," Finn says hollowly, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. He should be grateful; Sam is giving him an out. They can go back to being friends, so long as Finn stops flirting, and looking, and thinking about things.

"I guess I'll see ya," Sam says, hands shoved deep in his pockets. There's a long, awkward moment of silence, in which Finn allows himself one last long look, blushing like crazy. But then when he meets Sam's eyes, he discovers him doing the same.

"Wait, hang on," Finn says, mind racing. "Give me a minute to think." He flips through mental images in his head, everything that has seemed to stand out these past few weeks - sharing food at the movies, the piggy back rides, hanging out with Kurt and Blaine all the time like they're double dating - and it gives him the courage to keep talking. "You can blame me if you want, but you're not entirely innocent here, either. We can go back to being just friends, but don't act like you weren't flirting back some of those times."

"Flirting back," Sam mumbles, his gorgeous mouth hanging open. Finn knows he should look away from it, but he can't, because now it's curving into a smile. "Hang on, are you telling me you _were_ flirting? On purpose?"

Finn's face scrunches up in confusion. "Isn't that what this is about?"

"No," Sam says, shaking his head. His smile has reached megawatt proportions, and Finn has no idea what's going on, but he likes seeing Sam smile.

"You're an idiot," Sam says, but as Finn goes to protest, he adds, "but it's okay, I'm an idiot too."

And Finn is about to ask why they're idiots, but then Sam is in his space, and his hand is resting on the back of Finn's neck, and then they're kissing, full and real. Finn takes a moment to wonder what the hell just happened, and then he grips Sam's arms and kisses back, deciding he'll figure it out later.

"None of this went according to plan," Finn tries to say, but he kind of can't stop kissing long enough, so it comes out a jumbled mess of mm's and ah's.

"What?" Sam asks, mirroring the smile Finn knows is on his face.

"Nothing, just-- I was supposed to be the one to kiss you."

"So do it," Sam says, hovering close. Finn doesn't need to be told twice. Sam's lips are soft against his, and he feels him shudder slightly when he darts his tongue out against them. Pretty soon they're making out, and Finn only snaps out of it when they knock the pizza box onto the floor.

He feels guilty about not eating the pizza his folks will be paying for, so they agree to reheat it in the microwave. While they wait, Sam explains that he thought he was misreading Finn's flirting as Sam's own wishful thinking, and that's why he freaked out.

"I really thought you were straight," Sam says, "but I'm happy to be proven wrong."

Finn shrugs. "I don't really feel any different. I liked Quinn, I liked Rachel, I like you. But I like you more, I think. You're really cool, like. We like the same video games, you don't try to get me to wear different clothes, you've shown me some really awesome movies. And I like making out with you too, but like, it isn't just physical. I mean--"

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Ka plltxe."

"Huh?"

"It means stop talking," Sam says with a smile, and he presses Finn against the kitchen counter as he leans in for another kiss.

The pizza goes cold again.

THE END


End file.
